A Vow of Love
by FFXjunkie
Summary: Sora has just gotten busted for having a party behind his mothers back. the story begins at Sora's house right after the party. I've got chapter 2 up, finally! If you read this, i hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**(( Okay, this is my first story, so be nice. This is going to be a bit short, but i'll try and make the others longer. Hope you enjoy!))**

Prologue

It has been 4 years since the defeat of the Heartless. Sora and his friends have grown up and have become a little more mature, until Riku convinces Sora to throw a party. Sora does it, but then he can't spend time with his friends. So our story begins...

Sora stood in the doorway of his house, watching as Kairi and Riku chatted with Selphie, Wakka and Tidus. He wished he could be out there. He turned to his mom.

"Mom, can I please go outside? Kairi and Riku are having fun and I'm not. Please? I'll do extra housework." He said.

"Sora, do you always have to ignore what I tell you? I said that nothing would change my mind, and I meant it." She was washing the dishes that were left after that secret party that Sora had held at his house.

"Please?" Sora gave her that puppy dog look that always worked with her.

"No." His mom said flatly.

Sora stared in astonishment. That look always worked. He turned around and continued to watch the others play. Kairi looked at him and waved. Sora smiled and waved back. God, she was so beautiful. Sora looked at his own reflection in the mirror. His brown, spiky hair was kind of dirty from the party and his blue eyes were slanted in disappiontment.

"I'll tell you what," His mom started," If you clean your room, I'll let you go out for about an hour."

Sora looked at astonishment. " Really? I can?"

"Go clean your room and yes, you can."

Sora bolted to his room and quickly picked all his dirty cloathes up and threw his model ship in the basket. He ran into the living room.

" All clean!" He said.

"Alright, go have fun."

Sora whooped and ran into Kairi.

" Oh, hi." He said.

"Hi Sora! Wanna come play?" Kairi said, smiling.

Sora just smiled and chased her around, when Riku came up behind him and started tickling him.

" Hahahahahahahahahaha! Stop it Riku! I can't stand it!" Sora screamed.

Riku stopped. " So look who finally came out to play. Kairi's been asking for you the whole time."

Sora glanced at Kairi. " Really?"

Riku took Sora by the shoulders and pulled him along. " Yeah. She really cares about you."

Sora glanced behind him and saw Kairi smiling at him. He saw a hint of attachment in her eyes.

" I think she wants to go out with you." Riku replied, smirking.

Sora went over to Kairi. " Um do you wanna go to a movie?"

Kairi looked at him surprised.

" You'd really go do that with me?"

" Well, yeah." Sora blushed.

Kairi grinned and leaned over, kissing him passionatly.

**(( If you have any requests, just send them to me at ))**


	2. Chapter 2

**(( Hi again! I havnt gotten as many reviews as id like, but here's a second chapter for ya. I'd like to thank Nikki of Spira for the trouble she went through to send me her chapters seperatly. Thanx Nikki! Anyways, enjoy!))**

Sora relaxed as Kairi continued to kiss him. He started kissing her back. To him, it felt like they could stay like that forever, until Kairi pulled away.

" I shouldn't have done that." She said.

Sora felt his face turn red. Why did he ever think that Kairi would like him that way. He turned his head towards Riku and saw him laying on the ground laughing. Sora's ears turned red form embarassment.

" No, don't worry about it. I shouldn't have let you. I also shouldn't have kissed you back." Sora said regretfully.

Kairi smiled and walked away. Sora could see all his dreams of them being together shatter before his very eyes. He looked down, then walked over to Riku. He was still on the ground laughing his heart out.

" What're you laughing at?" Sora asked annoyed.

" You... haha... actually did kiss her!" He started rolling with laughter again.

" You'd better be careful of how much you laugh, Riku. You could end up squirting blood out of your secret member from laughing to hard." Sora said.

Riku just continued to laugh. Finally, he settled down.

" Man, I gotta take a piss. Take care, okay." Riku walked off to his home.

Sora stood there as Riku walked off. He decided to go talk to Kairi about their little "incident", so he headed towards her home. When he passed his home, he saw Kairi sitting on the porch.

" Hey," He said casually," What are you doing here?"

Kairi stood up and walked over to him. " I just thought I needed to know something, but..." Her voice trailed off.

" But...what?" Sora asked.

" Oh, you know how it feels when your in love, right? Your mom's told you about it?" She asked.

Sora felt his hopes soar again. " Yeah. sorta."

" Well, I kinda have that feeling around you. I need to know if you care about me that way too." Her blue eyes sparkled in the redish-orange sunset, making her red hair stand out as well.

Sora's heart started flying. " Um, well, that's what I was going over to your house to talk to you about as well. So, since you gave me the answer I wanted to hear, I'll answer your question and say, yes, I do feel the same way with you."

Kairi lit her face up with a bright smile. " Then maybe that kiss was worth it."

Sora smiled back. They embraced one another in a loving hug. They stayed there even when Sora's mom came out and told him to come inside. His mom finally pulled them apart and took Sora aside.

" I told you before Sora! You were supposed to come in 20 minutes ago!" She had a stern look on her face.

Sora looked at his mom. " You know what? I'm 18 now, not 14! I think I have the right to stay out later than you say! I'm not a little boy anymore! I have feelings for someone more than you!" He stopped when his mothers eyes filled with tears.

" I know, it's just, you're growing up too fast for me to handle. You're the only one left in our family, besides me. You're special to me." She turned and ran inside.

Sora turned to Kairi. " I guess I'd better go." He said, then they embraced once more.

Kairi closed her eyes and breathed in the sweet smell on his cloathes.

" Do you wanna try it once more?" He asked.

Kairi looked up. " What? Try what once more?"

Sora smiled. " The kiss. Do you?"

She nodded and they got closer and closer until their lips met. It started out as a simple, tender kiss, but soon became more passionate. They opened their mouths and let their tongues intertwine. When they parted, they were both shocked that they had done that.

" Wow." Sora said.

" Yeah. That was wonderful." Kairi admitted.

" Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

They hugged once more and then left for their houses.

Sora lay in bed, looking up at his ceiling. _Man she's a great kisser._ That was the last thing he remembered thinking before drifting off to sleep.

**(( So, how'd you like it? Email me or, better yet, review on this to give me suggestions and/or comments. See you next time!))**


	3. Chapter 3

(( Alright! I got another review, so im okay. Oh yea, and please dont email me no matter what it says on my other stories, unless you need to have me send my stories to you over the email, cause if thats the case, i totally understand. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this! Thanks again _Nikki of Spira _for being there for me!))

Maleficent stood in the doorway to Hallow Bastion for the second time in 4 years. That little brat Sora had taken her apprentice from her and tried to kill her in battle. She was going to get revenge.

She looked out the tall window and saw through the reflection Beast, standing in the doorway. He was panting, obviously from frustration and pain, for he had cuts and blood stains all over him.

" Hello again Beast." Maleficent said. " So nice of you to drop by."

Beast pushed past two guards placed to protect her.

" You know what I'm here for." He grunted in pain.

" Yes, yes, your payment." Maleficent took a bag from her cape and threw it to Beast. It clattered on the ground, showing how much money he must've earned from her.

Beast scooped it up. He looked at the alter that was made just for the coming back of the Heartless.

" Now you will get to experience full evil!" Maleficent yelled and laughed.

The alter glowed and a Heartless popped out. It was the Guard Armor. Beast looked in horror as the world map showed a population of over a thousand Heartless a second.

_What have I done? This woman's a monster. And I helped her. I need to find the Key Holder._ Beast slowly walked out of the room as Heartless multiplied.

**Destiny Islands:**

Sora had dressed in his best that was Kairi's favorite color, blue. He looked himself over in the mirror.

_I hope Kairi likes my choice of outfit._ He thought to himself.

His mom came in and put something in his hand. He looked and saw a 10 dollar bill and a 5. He looked at his mom. She simply nodded.

" Do something special for her. I saw how much you love each other." She smiled.

Sora smiled back. " Thanks mom."

He headed out the door and hurried to Kairi's. When he got there, he saw Kairi in her glittery blue dress. Damn she looked beautiful. But something was wrong. She looked sad. Sora walked over to her.

" What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

Kairi looked at him with tears in her eyes. " They're back." She replied.

" Who?" She was starting to scare him.

" The Heartless." Kairi was looking at the sky.

Sora looked too and saw the dark bubble that had appeared before, four long years ago. He wouldn't lose Kairi this time. He held onto her, her face against his chest, her arms wrapped around his waist. He held her tightly, not daring to let go. She was so special to him that he would not let anyone take her from him. Not like last time. Something appeared in Sora's right hand. He looked and saw the Keyblade. So the Heartless were back after all. He pulled Kairi's head up and looked into her eyes. She looked back in his.

" Kairi, I need you to promise you'll stay with me. I have to help these people in the worlds again. I will bring you with me this time, if you like. that way, you can stay with me." Sora looked away, then back at her.

" I'll go with you." Kairi said.

Sora smiled. He knew he could count on Kairi.

" Come with me." Sora instructed and pulled Kairi with him to his house.

He ran upstairs and took his dad's swork off the hangers. He handed it to Kairi.

" You'll need to use this, okay?" He said

Kairi looked at the sword, then at Sora. " Okay." She replied.

When they got back outside, they saw blood and some guts spread across the grounds of Destiny Islands. Kairi turned and looked away. She couldn't stand that kind of stuff. It made her sick to her stomach. Sora tapped her on the back.

" Are you okay?" He asked.

" Yes. Come to my house. I need to change into some clothes I can get dirty.

They raced to her house, avoiding the Heartless filled streets. When they got to Kairi's house, she ran upstairs and quickly changed. She came down in her tanks and purple skirt and slip on shoes. She threw some clothes at Sora. put these on."

Sora went in the restroom and threw the clothes on.

" Let's go get the Heartless." He said.

(( Well, that's all for today. Hope you enjoyed it. See ya later!))


	4. Chapter 4

**(( I'm still getting reviews, so i'm happy. Any ways, I'll cut the chatter and get on with the story.))**

Sora and Kairi ran through the forests of Destiny Islands thrying to get to the beach where they used to play. They stopped at a big rock and took a rest. Sora was examining the Keyblade, when Kairi called him over.

"Sora, I'm scared. Not for me, but for you. The Heartless, as you know, hunt the Keyblade master relentlessly. I don't want you to get hurt." She said.

She had tears in her eyes and she was starting to cry. Sora went to her and put his arms around her. She leaned her head back against his chest.

"Nothing is going to happen to me, and I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He turned her around and looked into her eyes. They were dim and filled with tears.

"You can't promise that though, can you?" She said in more of a statement than a question.

Sora looked down. "I can't. But I can promise I'll try my best to keep you safe, and keep me from dying." He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

They heard a noise and they jumped up and ran off towards the beach...

_In Hollow Bastion..._

Beast looked at the two orbs he had stolen for Maleficent. They were being used to power the alter, which was releasing more Heartless every second. If he could just reach the alter without raising suspicion, then he could take them and run out as fast as he could. The chances of making it were very slim, but it would be worth it. If he got caught, they would just kick him out, which then he could go and find the Keyblade master. He walked over to where Maleficent was and started talking.

"So, how does this thing work exactly?" He asked in his rough voice.

Maleficent looked at him suspiciously, then answered.

"It can respond to the Heartless in a code, which strengthens them, causing them to break free of that damnable prison."

Beast took the orbs and jumped out the window. He fell over the bade of the castle and quickly grabbed on to the edge of a levitating platform. His arm ripped slightly and started to bleed. The orbs fell from his hand, but landed in one of Maleficents guard bubbles. It flew up to the window and handed them to the Dark Fairy.

She smirked and stuck them back in their places on the alter. "Valient try, Mr. Beast, but you cannot run for long with something I want badly."

Beast had slipped off the platform and plunged into the deep abyss below...

_Back at Destiny Islands..._

Sora and Kairi looked in horror at the sight that they saw. Blood and ripped bodies were streamed around the beach. Darkside was standing there, a person in his hands, ripping them limb from limb.

"Darkside!" Sora yelled. "Remember me?"

Darkside turned and advanced towards them.

"Are you sure that was a good idea, Sora?" Kairi asked, grimacing at all the blood at her feet.

"Don't worry, he's very easy. I beat him when I was 14." Sora charged at Darkside and, a minute later, followed by Kairi.

**(( So...how'd you like it? Review even if you think it sucks. Suggest that I put something in it. Doesnt matter what you wanna say, just review so I know people are reading...please!))**


End file.
